Photovoltaic cells are widely used for generation of electricity, with multiple photovoltaic cells interconnected in module assemblies. Such modules may in turn be arranged in arrays and integrated into building structures or otherwise assembled to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Arrays of modules are typically mounted on racking systems on the roofs of buildings or on ground-based structures. The modules are required to pass load testing to ensure that they can safely withstand snow loading and other environmental conditions. This can be challenging for frameless photovoltaic modules.